Trenerskie przygody
by Sylveon007
Summary: Historia o Sylvku co zaczyna przygodę z Pokemonami. Zawiera YAOI, pokemon x trener, pokemon x pokemon etc. Nie lubisz - nie odpalaj
1. Rozdział 1 - pierwsze przyjaźnie

**Uwaga! Dalsze odcinki tylko +18! Zawiera YAOI, zbliżenia m/m pokemon x pokemon, trener x pokemon. Nie lubisz - nie czytaj. Proste jak 2+2**

Hejo trenerzy Pokemon!

Jestem Sylvek i chciałbym opowiedzieć Wam moją historię.

Od małego świetnie bawiłem się z różnymi Pokemonami. Czasem pokopaliśmy piłkę z Riolu, innym razem ścigaliśmy się z Eevee. Wiele lat minęło, zawiązało się sporo przyjaźni. Najbardziej przywiązaliśmy się do siebie w paczce Riolu, Charmander, Froakie, Treecko i ja. Uwielbiałem spędzać z nimi czas.

Gdy w końcu osiągnąłem 18 lat, wiek wymagany do rozpoczęcia w Regionie Famit podróży, od razu pobiegliśmy razem do Profesor Anette. Ja, Charmeleon, Riolu, Grovyle oraz Froakie. Jako mój starter miałem otrzymać Pikachu. Niestety, ten nie chciał dołączyć do mojej ekipy. Za zgodą Profesorki ustaliliśmy że moim starterem będzie Froakie. Dostałem PokeDex, osiem Pokeballi (w tym regionie można mieć przy sobie 8 stworków) oraz mapę naszego regionu. Moim celem było zostanie mistrzem mojego regionu. A najlepiej wszystkich regionów świata. Już po chwili z ekscytacją cała ekipa była raz złapana, dzięki czemu nikt nie mógłby złapać moich przyjaciół. Jako, że jednak nie przepadam za więżeniem stworków w PokeBallach postanowiliśmy, że idziemy wszyscy razem. Nie spodziewałem się wtedy tego, co przyniesie przyszłość. Całkiem niedaleka przyszłość.

 **W krótce kontynuacja :) Zapraszam do komentowania**


	2. Rozdział 2 - Co ty tu robisz Melku?

Już pierwszego dnia wyruszyliśmy w podróż. Zabraliśmy tylko plecak z ubraniami, jedzeniem dla mnie i pokemonów, lekarstwa oraz nieco pieniędzy.

Pierwsza droga w kierunku miasta Miute nie była skomplikowana. Stoczyliśmy kilka bitw z dzikimi stworkami, świetnie się dogadywaliśmy. Powoli zaczął nadchodzić wieczór. Niestety nie wyrobiliśmy się z dostaniem się do miasta. Byliśmy w środku lasu, obok małego jeziora. Nie przygotowałem się na to - musimy spać na ziemii. Mimo że nie przepadam za PokeBallami, zaoferowałem mojej ekipie by spędziła noc wygodniej, w swoich pomieszczeniach. Wszyscy jednak woleli zostać ze mną, spać przy jeziorze i pięknym, gwieździstym niebie. Zasnąłem już po chwilce.

\- **_Charmeleon POV -_**

Sylvek w końcu zasnął. Po chwili zasnęli także Froakie oraz Riolu. Grovyle chwilę się pokręcił i chyba zasnął. Znam nieco ten teren, pójdę więc na chwilę trochę dalej. Nikt nie zauważy przecież, a ja zaraz wrócę. Po chwili spaceru w końcu jestem. Nikogo wokół. W końcu mogę się nieco zabawić.

Normalnie obecnie Charmeleony i Charizardy szukają dla siebie wybranek. Ja wyruszyłem jednak w podróż, a sezon na zapłodnienie kobitek trwa. Wyciągam mojego 16 cm i zaczynam powoli. Od spokojnego masażu. Jakie to przyjemne. Przyspieszam stopniowo. W końcu dochodzę. O NIE! Słyszę jakieś kroki. Czy to...

 _ **\- Grovyle POV -**_

Gdy wszyscy posnęli Melek gdzieś się udał. Zacząłem go więc śledzić. Dostałem się dzięki temu do całkiem ładnej, przyjemnej okolicy. Zatrzymał się i siadł na ziemii. Co on planuje...

Czy to o czym myślę? Dobrze widzę. Wyciąga swojego węża i zaczyna go masować. Mhmm jak bym chętnie samemu tak zrobił. Czuję jak podnosi mi się mój. Chyba lekko dalej odejdę. Powoli, spokojnie...

Osz kurczę! Oby nie zau...

zauważył mnie.

Ciekawe co sobie pomyśli widząc mnie ze stojącym mi na jego widok...

 _ **\- Charmeleon POV -**_

Czy to Grovek? Tak to on... i czy jemu stoi? Czy on też woli...? Idę więc do niego i mówię:

\- Hej Grovek, co porabiasz tutaj?

Po chwili na chyba przemyślenie odpowiedział:

\- A co Ty tutaj porabiasz o tej porze? Nie powinieneś być przy Sylvku i odpoczywać do dalszej podróży?

Mimo, że miał nieco racji postanowiłem drążyć temat

\- Widzę że Ci Grovku stoi od patrzenia na mnie..

\- To nie tak, to tylko...

\- Powiedz szczerze, wolisz facetów prawda?

\- Nie... no dobra, trochę... -

\- Czemu nic mi nie powiedziałeś? Znamy się tyle lat

\- Nie chciałem psuć naszej przyjaźni

\- Widzę że i ty masz potrzebę i ja. Czemu więc by tak się nieco nie zabawić?

i podszedłem bliżej. Klęknąłem na kolana i zacząłem lizać lekko. Potem zacząłem ssać, z dokładnym oblizywaniem. Po chwili wyrzucił z siebie nieco biało-zielonego płynu.

\- Teraz moja kolej - powiedziałem.

I on zaczął nieudolnie pròbować naśladować me ruchy. Po chwili przejąłem kontrolę, wsuwałem i wyciągałem mu mojego z ust. Po paru minutach strzeliłem. Wylizał wszystko dokładnie i połknął. Mmmm jakie to było świetne. Zaczynało się robić niestety jasno. Musieliśmy wracać. Nie wiadomo kiedy Sylvek wstanie.

\- No to będzie nasza mała słodka tajemnica Grovku?

\- Zgoda Melku.

\- Musimy kiedyś to powtórzyć

\- Lub pójść o krok dalej Melku - po czym się cicho zaśmiał.

Skierowaliśmy się więc w kierunku jeziora. Sylvek na szczęście spał, tak samo jak reszta ekipy.

 **Jak się Wam podoba part 2 mojej historii? Zapraszam na dalsze części: )**


	3. Rozdział 3 - Niespodziewany gość

**\- POV Sylvek - trener -**

Otwieram oczy. Przeciągam się i patrzę do Dexa. Już tak późno? Szybko wstałem, przyszykowałem śniadanie dla siebie oraz ekipy. Charmeleon i Grovyle wyjątkowo mocno spali, wyglądało jakby dopiero położyli się spać. Nie będę ich na siłę budzić, najwyżej śniadanie zjedzą później.

W czasie gdy oni spali postanowiliśmy z Riolu i Froakiem trochę potrenować. Około półtora godziny później wstali.

Podchodzę do nich i mówię:

\- Witam śpiochów. Zjedlibyście coś?

Pokiwali głową potwierdzająco. Podałem więc im przygotowane nieco wcześniej śniadanie i ruszyliśmy dalej. Pierwsze miasto przed nami! Po drodze zawalczyliśmy z kilkoma trenerami. Podczas ostatniej z bitw Froakie ewoluował w Frogadiera. W mieście spędziliśmy kilka dni. Tutaj zakupiliśmy też namiot, by nie dać się znowu tak zaskoczyć w przyszłości.

Wystartowaliśmy w 6 dzień naszej podróży dalej. Po drodze spotkaliśmy Mię, która świetnie walczyła, braci Koro i Moro z ich Pluslem i Minunem oraz wiele innych postaci. Nadszedł wieczór, my w połowie drogi nr4 w kierunku miasta Omanyt. Miasta z pierwszą z sal, z salą wodną. Standardowo położyłem się spać.

\- Pov Charmeleon -

Widzę że wszyscy śpią. Wychodzę z namiotu, za mną Grovyle. Idziemy nieco dalej w ciszy. Szeptem zaczyna on rozmowę:

\- To od czego dzisiaj zaczynamy?

\- Może tak jak ostatnio? - odpowiadam.

\- Więc startuj - odpowiedział z uśmiechem wyciągając swojego małego. Zaczynam więc go ssać, lizać i ssać. Już po krótkim momencie wytryskuje się wewnątrz moich ust. Umm jakie to dobre. Zaraz po tym zmiana i ja wypełniam jego usta moim płynem.

\- Co byś melku powiedział na krok dalej?

\- Chętnie - odpowiadam z zaciekawieniem.

\- Połóż się więc i uszykuj swój tyłek

Zgodnie z poleceniem położyłem się na ziemii. Rozłożyłem nogi a on zaczął wylizywać mi moją dziurkę. Następnie włożył mi palec ręki. Ja chciałem jednak więcej.

-Pakuj dużego od razu - powiedziałem. i tak zrobił. Zaczął od wolnego wsuwania po kawałeczku. Ach jakie to przyjemne. Coraz więcej, więcej i aż miał go całego we mnie. Posuwał mnie coraz szybciej aż w końcu strzelił we mnie. Przyjemny płyn pozostał we mnie.

\- Teraz chyba moja kolej - powiedziałem

\- Wiesz, nieco się boję tego..

\- Nie masz czego, będę ostrożny jak Ty

\- Dobrze - odpowiedział niepewny.

Wypiął swój tyłek i zacząłem go lizać. Zaraz po tym wsunąłem mojego powoli. Powolutku po kawałeczku dotarłem do końca.I zacząłem powoli przyapieszać. Wytrysnąłem w nim. Nagle coś mnie przeraziło. Usłyszałem jak ktoś mówi do nas

\- Fajnie się bawicie

Był to. Frogadier. co on teraz zrobi? Doniesie o nas trenerowi?

\- Można dołączyć?

Zaniemówiłem. On też jest taki sam jak my?


	4. Rzdział 4 - kryć się!

\- Pov Charmeleon -

\- No to jak, można dołączyć? - powtórzył pytanie Frogadier. Bez dłuższego zastanowienia się zgodziliśmy. Ja zająłem się penisem Frogadiera, gdy Grovyle zaczął przygotowywać go do przyjęcia naszych maluchów. Frogadier miał największego z nas wszystkich. Już ssanie go było mega przyjemnością. A co dopiero dalej?

Po chwili Frogadier był już we mnie, a w nim Grovyle. Powoli, coraz szybciej, zmiana pozycji, strzał. To była niezapomniana noc. Niestety powoli zaczynało się rozjaśniać.Frogadier użył Pulsu Wodnego byśmy mogli nieco zmyć ślady naszej zabawy i wróciliśmy do trenera. Niestety nieco późno i nawet się nie położyliśmy a on wstał.

\- Widzę że dziś ranne z was ptaszki – powiedział Sylvek i mrugnął do nas okiem. - więc idziemy dalej tak?

Pokiwaliśmy głową, zjedliśmy śniadanie i poszliśmy dalej. Dzień jak co dzień – jacyś trenerzy, walki etc. Wieczorem Sylvek został zaproszony na jakąś zabawę. Niestety zabrać ze sobą może tylko j ednego Pokemona.

Dla nas na szczęście. Oj, zabawimy się wieczorem Gdy tylko wyszedł zabraliśmy się do roboty...

\- Pov Sylvek – trener:-

Wracam już, mamy 1 w nocy. Ale to była impreza. Przykładam kartę magnetyczną mojego pokoju i... nie wierzę temu co widzę. Moje Pokemony sobie wzajemmie ssą. Zauważyli mnie i nagle chcieli się kryć.

\- Nie kryjcie się, i tak już widziałem, jak chcecie mogę wyjść i wrócić nieco później

Spojrzeli na mnie, wyglądali na nieco zmieszanych, zdezorientowanych.

\- Wiem, że macie swoje potrzeby. Nie przeszkadza mi to co robicie, sam bym chętnie tak spróbował...

Charmeleon podeszedł do mnie i,...


End file.
